Harry Potter, the born Dom
by lgbtlovechick
Summary: Harry learns to control his magic very early in life and as he grows he finds his unique power that can make even the most alpha of personalities feel the need to submit to him. He learns when to use this power and when not to as he gets the family he has always wanted, and the control his magic desires. dark/NOTevil harry, badDumbles eventually submissiveDarkLord. eventual mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter, the born Dom

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable.

A/N: first of all, I want to credit Loverofeevee, because her fic Dark Lord Potter gave me this idea, it's not going to be the same, obviously, but I got the inspiration from that fic. Second of all, this will be slash and harem fic with harry as the Dom. That means that Harry is going to have multiple lovers all of the male gender. And he is going to be the 'alpha' if you will. I have yet to decide if harry is going to be a creature or not, but no matter what, he is going to be all powerful (hints the title). This fic starts with him young, and He will start his harem when he is under age (nothing under 15), but nothing sexual will happen until he is 17. This will have lemon. If this makes you uncomfortable please vacate the premises. This is my first fic, but I'm super excited to post it. I have no Beta, if you wish to Beta for me, pm me with your email. Otherwise, don't complain about it. With that said,

ENJOY!

Dark. Everything around him was dark. But that's ok because that was normal for him. Dark was comfortable. Dark meant he was in his cupboard and no one could reach him. Dark meant safety to his five year old mind. In the dark he would close his eyes and imagine that he was in a park at night. In the middle of the park stood a library and in it held thousands of books. Each book held a memory. Something happy in one spot or something sad in another. Sections on what he read and sections on everything he remembered. Memories were filed away as soon as they happened so if he ever forgot anything all he had to do was find the book that held what he was looking for and in it he could look at the memory again. He could never forget anything. Way in the back, surrounded by a rushing river and many deadly creatures, lie his most haunting memories. The ones he doesn't want to remember. This library was his sanctuary. When he was hurt he would go to his library and soak in the river and when he would come back to his cupboard he would be completely healed. Around the library, in his park were every animal he had ever read about. He loved to read. Whenever his aunt kicked him out of the house he would go to the 'real' library and sit and read for hours on end about everything he could. His favorite though was the ones about mythical creatures. When he was in his cupboard after he read about them, he would go to his mind park and add them. He loved adding to his park and making every animal comfortable. He would find the perfect place for them to be in his park by changing the climate, add trees, rivers, ponds, and caves just so they could feel safe. He wished someone would do the same for him, but the animals, they helped protect his memories, and kept his sanctuary safe, so making them feel save in return was the least he could do.

Tonight was one such occasion where he had been to the library and was now adding to his 'mind park' as much as he could fit, then expanding it to fit more. He went around and said high to all the different animals petting and feeding them whatever appeared in his hand. He then went into his library and filed away the memories of the day before soaking his bruised body in the river. The water was cool on his too skinny body, but on the burning welts on his back and thighs, the cold water felt like a healing balm. As he soaked he thought about the books he read, and the creatures he added. He spoke with the mermaid, sharks, and sprite that lived there about his day and how his uncle had been upset at how late he came home. He spoke to them about the pot that exploded during his punishment and how that made his uncle even madder, how an invisible force nocked his uncle back and how he hoped the man wouldn't remember it in the morning. They told him to look it up as soon as he was able to go back to the outside world library, and he decided that would be the first thing he would do next time. He lay talking and soaking for hours until he heard the shrill voice of his aunt jolting him awake. She was calling for him to get up. With any luck he would be able to go out again and read more today. As he got up, he noted that the river had done its job and the sharp stinging pain from his uncle was gone and he was left with just a dull ach in his muscles.

"Yes aunt petunia" he said, hoping to denture some of her wrath his sparkling green eyes closed as the door to his cupboard opened flooding the small room with a blinding light.

"Well come on then, make the breakfast, and don't you dare burn anything" she ground out turning away from his. She hated him. She hated his eyes most. The green eyes. The same laughing green of her dead sister. Haunting her, following her, and never dulling. She tried to get them to dull. Tried in vain to get them to stop laughing at her. To make them stop haunting her dreams with accusations of how she was treating her sisters son. Mocking her about being week, and having no magic. Eyes that showed disgust at her husband and her son, but worst of all, eyes that forgave. Forgave everything she had done. At first she simply tried to ignore him, but soon she couldn't take it so she piled chores for him high, and let her beast of a husband deal with punishment in hopes of getting them to dim. When that didn't work, she sent him away. Locking those eyes out of her house for hours, sometimes days on end so she didn't have to see them. She didn't know where the boy went, and frankly she didn't care as long as those eyes were gone.

"After you're done cooking, get out of my sight, and don't come back until dark. Then you will make dinner and go back to your cupboard."

"Yes Aunt petunia" he replied hiding a secret smile and waiting for her to huff and leave the room so he could pocket come of the bacon he was cooking for later. As expected she huffed and left the room, going to wake her husband and son for breakfast. Quick as he could, the boy shoved as much food as he could fit into his pockets and got back to cooking as though nothing happened. The thunderous noise from above him signaled his cousin was awake and it was time to leave. He put on his three sizes to big hand me down coat and left heading in the direction he knew well.

Halfway there he decided to take a shortcut he remembered seeing once. Down the alley he smelled something off and found crackling around his skin. Something alerted him to a stranger coming at him and he ran.

"Slow down buddy, I'm not going to hurt you." Came a kind voice. The boy stopped and turned around to see an average height man with dirty blond hair about in his early forties "I just want to know what you're doing back here. It's dangerous." As if on cue a drunk man stumbled out of a building. He spotted the boy and licked his lips

"What's a gorgeous thing like you doing here?" He slurred drunkenly

"Stay back" the kind man yelled "kid get out of here, come on" he started to run but looked back at the kid to find him just standing there" electricity tingled on the boys skin and when the drunk tried to give chase, it turned white and lashed out. The kind man stared as the white energy swirled around the boy and attacked the drunk making him whine and sink to his knees before passing out.

"What the hell was that?!" he yelled once the white…. Whatever it was.. dissipated leaving only a fine mist surrounding the boy. He stopped when the boy turned frightened green eyes brimming with tears that he refused to let fall. Noticing that the boy looking like a scared animal ready to run, he quickly changed his tune. "Buddy, I'm not mad. Do you know what happened?" the boy shook his head turning the green eyes back on the unconscious man in front of him

"Is… is he dead" he asked in a small childlike voice. The man couldn't help but kneel down and check his pulse

"no, but we had better get out of here before he wakes up." he scooped up the child and placed him on his hip the boy shook and cried into his shoulder as he walked. He tried to get the child to stop crying by making conversation so he could at least have something to tell the police once he got the station "Where are your parents?" he asked feeling angry at them for letting this three year old go out on his own.

"dead" the boy said and the man cursed. "Well, who do you live with?" he tried again

"aunt petunia and uncle Vernon. But they don't like me much."

"well then, what is your name?"

Harry quickly checked in with his library finding his first memories and pulling the name 'Harry' out "Harry is what my mommy called me, but my aunt calls me 'boy', my uncle calls me 'freak', and my cousin calls me 'slave', so which ever you want to call me is ok." The boy said shyly the man was aghast and decided then and there that he would not let that child go back to those monsters even if he had to take him in his self. Besides he was extremely curious about what happened in the alley.

"Well then I'll call you Harry. Hello Harry, my name is Mike, and I am a police officer. But I was off duty so I'm not in my uniform" he said trying to make the clearly neglected if not abused boy on his hip relax a bit more and tell him what he knew. He contemplated bringing up what happened in the alley but decided against it "where were you going today"

"The library. I wanted to know why I can make things happen." He said finally relaxing into the man's chest.

"What kind of things can you make happen Harry?" Mike questioned

"Last night I made a vase explode and made uncle fly into a wall. I can heal overnight in my river and can talk to animals, but I like talking to snakes the most. I can change places by closing my eyes, and can change my face. Oh! And I can be animals." The boy chattered excitedly bouncing on his hip. "If I have a picture I can change to be any person, I make things fly and I can make light."

Mike had to decide how much was real and how much was the child's imagination. He didn't even know where to start, o he let the child babble until he turned the corner to the station.

"Last week I turned the belt Uncle was hitting me with into a wet noodle. He was so mad I didn't get to come out of my cupboard. That means I couldn't eat for days and I wet…" he trailed off suddenly looking ashamed and hiding his face in the man's shirt. Mike wanted to get off this topic so he quickly asked "How old are you?"

"Five!" the boy said suddenly cheerful holding up five fingers to emphasize his point. Mike was shocked. The boy looked no older the three but quickly recovered "wow! You're a big boy!" they entered the station and the secretary, Linda, looked up.

"Mike! What are you doing here! It's your day off!" her long strawberry curls bobbing as she skipped over and moved to give the man a hug. It was then that she noticed the boy on his hip. She gave Mike a curious look and he said "Linda, this is Harry. Harry, this is Linda, my friend." Harry suddenly got extremely shy and buried his face in Mike's shirt. "Hello miss" he said quietly, muffled by the shirt "can you hold him so I can get the boss man?" she nodded and held her arms out to take the boy but as she touched him she was shocked. "ow!" she squeaked in surprise. Mike threw her a look saying he'd explain later. "Harry, come on little buddy, Linda is going to hold you for a bit. She's really nice, and if you ask nicely, I'm sure she can get you a snack" he cajoled. Harry having eaten all of his pocketed meal earlier looked up at the prospect of food and cautiously looked at her. Her smile was bright and her eyes looked kind. She reminded him of him mommy from the book memories of when he was really little. Slowly he nodded. She reached out and slowly gathered him into her arms and placed him on her hip. She was softer then Mike, and he really liked her hair. Harry noticed her blue eyes looking at him and hid his face in her long curls. She cheerfully said "how about that snack!" and turned to face Mike who mouthed 'Abuse' and then said to harry "I'm just going to go through that door there, and get another one of my friends alright?" Harry shook his head, frightened that he might lose his only friend and grabbed hold of mikes shirt. "please" he said in a small terrified voice "don't leave" Linda wanted to cry at the heart breaking plea, but Mike just smiled and reassured him that he'd be right back and he wanted Harry to meet his friend. "I'll be right back buddy don't worry I'm not really leaving, just getting someone". Eventually Harry let go, his messy black hair falling in his eyes as he looked longingly towards the only person he ever trusted, thinking that he would never come back "good boy harry" Mike said and kissed him on the forehead softly before turning around and heading through the doors. Harry started crying silently, and Linda carried him over to the vending machines to get some food.

Meanwhile, though the doors Mike rushed to his boss's desk.

"Mike? What the hell are you doing here! I told you to go home and get some rest!" A tall man with salt and pepper hair looked up, his kind hazel eyes betrayed the stern look on his face. Noticing the grim look on his friends face he lost all playfulness and said "what happened Mike" looking worried

Mike replied as quickly as he could while being pointing out important details as he would for a murder case "Found a five year old boy alone in an alley. A drunk came after him. Since he was alone, I figured he was lost, so I carried him here but the flinch when I tried to pick him up told a different story. At first I thought neglect, but then I started to get him to talk and he reveled verbal, psychological, and physical abuse. He doesn't show signs of sexual abuse, but we won't know until we get him to talk more. He has become extremely attached to me, and I strongly suspect I am the first adult to be kind to him." Halfway through the briefing, the men started walking towards the doors that lead to the lobby. "Oh, one more thing," Mike started looking a bit unsure "you know I don't believe in anything supernatural right?" that got a weird look from his boss "well I swear to god this kid has powers. He made this white light appear and it knocked the drunk out. And when Linda tried to pick him up, he shocked her." His boss raised an eyebrows but kept walking, a small smirk on his face.

When they entered the lobby the sight they saw was Linda smiling indulgently at a small child on her lap as he gesticulated wildly and bounced up and down talking and smiling and eating what looked to a fudge brownie and getting chocolate all over his face. Linda took a wet paper towel and he let her wipe his face. She whispered to him and he looked up, dropped his brownie and ran over "MIKE!" he shouted as he flung his arms around the kneeling man's neck. "You came back" his voice was muffled by the shirt, but the tears were obvious. "I told you I would buddy" Mike said softly picking to boy up and letting the boy rest his head on his shoulder. "Harry, this is my friend Kenny. Kenny, this is Harry" Mike gestured to his boss, and the tall man smiled down at the boy "hey there" he said as if talking to any adult. Harry immediately liked him. This man made his energy calm down and he felt more in control.

Kenny was shocked to say the least. He felt some magic presents come near earlier, but figured it was a magical artifact in evidence. Those come through now and again, but when Mike spoke about this child having something that sounded a lot like magic to him, he became skeptical. Surly what he felt was too powerful for a five year old child to possess. Low and behold, when he walked through those doors he felt the magic multiply and it was clearly coming from this bouncing boy who barely looked three. The magic danced around the room and seemed to gesticulate in sync with the boy's wild motions. When the child turned his head he had to stifle a gasp at the green eyes that magic poured through making them seemed to sparkle. The only other person he had ever scene with magic so powerful it flowed out there eyes was Dumbledore. When the child ran up he felt the magic spike and sent his own soothing energy out to it and helped it to calm down. Those big eyes turned on him. This child was probably the most powerful person to live since Merlin he thought to himself. "Hey there" he said and decided then and there he would be a part of this child's life. He needed trained, or his magic would explode. "I heard you were super brave today, and you met Linda, isn't she nice?" he said striking up a conversation. The boy just nodded brightly and he said decided to push a little and thought starting with home life would be a good idea. Get the boy out of there, then deal with the magic. His magic can sooth enough to keep the boy from danger, until he is in a steady house. Of course this means that he will have to go to the ministry and get the forms that allow him to tell Mike and Linda about magic. But first, get the boy safe.

"So harry, why don't you me and Mike go to the lounge, Linda can get back to work, and we can all talk. How does that sound?" when harry nodded Mike bent down and whispered "say thank you and goodbye, Harry" then smiled at the boys wiggle to get down. As soon as harry was down he ran up to Linda gave her a bright smile, hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Thank you Miss Linda, goodbye!" then ran back over and held his arms up to be picked up once more. "You're welcome Harry, have a good day!" the boy giggled when she blew him a kiss and buried his head once more.

Both officers looked grim knowing this conversation would be a hard one for little Harry.

fished for now! Tell me what you think. This is a WIP, so you can lend me ideas and what not, but I plan on skipping the custody battle and going to maybe two years later, when Harry is 7 and starting training. If you have ideas tell me them either by pm or review! Thanks!

-love


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Growing, learning, and making friends

A/N: hey guys, yay! i'm updating! i really hope you like it! i'm so happy with the positive reviews I got! I was worried no one would like it! so thank you for reviewing and favoriteing!

Disclaimer: once again, I do not own any recognizable characters or places.

Chapter Warnings: 7 year old temper tantrums, mentions of past abuse, If any of this offends you, please leave now.

Enjoy:

* * *

Bright green eyes pop open. Today is the day! Harrys seventh birthday! He gets to start training! Harry flew out of bed, getting dressed with lightning speed and running down the staircase.

"No running Harry" a disembodied voice chastises from the kitchen. "You know better"

"I'm sorry papa, I'm just so excited" Harry slows but retains his bounce as he enters the kitchen giving Mike, his adopted father, a hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Grandpa Kenny is coming today and I get to start training!" Harry enthused, remembering the day Kenny told him about magic.

 **FLASHBACH**

* * *

Kenny led Mike and a five year old Harry into the meeting room in the back of the police station. The room had one round table in the middle, cushioned chairs all the way around it, and a small square table in the corner that held a potted plant and a coffee maker. He sat on one side of the table and signaled for Mike to bring Harry and sit around the other. Mike seated a still Harry on his lap and threw a questioning glance at his boss who was clearly debating where to begin. Finally, the salt and pepper haired mad made a decision.

"Harry, do you remember what happened in the alley today?" he questioned. Getting a nod from the young boy, he asked "have you ever done anything like that before? Something that you couldn't explain?" when the boy nodded again he said "I thought so. That's called Magic Harry." Harry shook his head violently denying the concept

"Magic isn't real. Uncle says so. Everything with magic was burned hundreds of years ago. He said that if they ever find anything with magic again it should be burned at the stake. I don't want to be burned at the stake! Please don't burn me! Please!" Harry jumped off Mike's lap and backed into a corner shaking violently. He knew he had wired powers but he didn't think it was magic! He didn't want to be burned!

Mike and Kenny looked at each other and silently decided it should be Mike that worked him out of his panicked state.

"Buddy? I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not mad, see? You won't be burned, I won't let anyone burn you I promise." Kenny watched as his long time team member slowly approached the frightened child, speaking soothing words and saw the child slowly calm down. Tears still streaming down the young child's face, he ran to Mike and buried his face in the man's chest. Mike picked him up and bounced him like a toddler cooing in the child's ear and all Kenny could think was 'this man was born to be a father.' As the tears slowed down, Mike sat back and seated Harry back on his lap knowing that this wouldn't be the last time he had to calm the frightened child down during this talk

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The fireplace roared green snapping Harry out of his thoughts and he shouted "GRANDPA KENNY!" and ran vaguely hearing his papa tell him not to run once more.

"Hello there kiddo!" the now mostly gray man said scooping harry up with one hand and spinning him in a circle while holding a silver rapped present in the other. He settled the still small for his age boy on his back.

Mike entered the room just in time to hear Kenny say "now I thought there was a birthday boy around here somewhere, but I can't find him." He turned to mike saying with a wink "I brought this gift, but I can't find the birthday boy anywhere. Have you seen him?"

Harry giggled and pipped up "I'm rite here!" causing Kenny to spin jokingly around in a circle one way, then around the other

"I hear his voice, but I can't find him anywhere! Maybe he's a ghost!"

"No! No! I'm on your back! Grandpa! On your back!" Harry gasped out between breaths before Kenny set down the present and grabbed him carefully by the armpits and flung him over his shoulders and onto the couch tickling him for all he was worth

"There you are you little monster!" he growled playfully as the boy squirmed beneath his wiggling fingers

"GRANDPA! STOP! PLEASE" he choked out "I CAN'T BREATH" he laughed "I'M GONNA WEE!" at that the man stopped knowing that if he kept going Harry would piss his pants and that would be bad for everyone involved and sat down setting Harry on his lap and grabbing the silver rapped gift.

"I believe this is for you?" he said handing it to the boy on his lap. Mike who was watching the scene in with a high level of amusement sat down next to them and harry looked up at him with big green eyes through his midnight hair and said

"Papa? Can I open it now? Pretty please?"

"Well, I don't see why not." He responded loving the look of pure joy on Harry's face as the boy tore through the paper and opened the box to reveal a small training wand and a caramel colored stuffed teddy bear. The smile broadened as he pulled out the want and held it in his hand for the first time. Then he reached in and grabbed the teddy bear and hugged it to his chest.

"Thank you Grandpa!" he said a look of sheer joy on his face "His name is Teddy" he motioned to the bear. "And his name is Herman." he motioned to the wand after a long cuddle. He looked over at his father who handed him his own gift and Harry tore into that one too, putting Herman and Teddy to the side for the moment. In the box that his father gave him, was just a piece of brightly colored paper. " _Go to the garage_ " it said in bold black lettering. So Harry wiggled off his grandpa's lap and skipped, with Teddy and Herman to the garage. There, in the middle of the garage was a table and on it was another brightly colored piece of paper. This one said " _go to the kitchen and look for something out of place_." Harry bounced inside and looked around. Finding nothing out of place he looked in the fridge and saw a small book. The book was a dull gray color with green lettering that read "A Beginners Guyed to Controlling Magic _"_

"Turn it over" His papa said, taking Teddy and Herman to free up his hands. Taped to the back was another brightly colored piece of paper that said " _go to the Laundry room"_ so taking the book with him, Harry trotted to the laundry room and on the Washer was a navy blue book that read _"what is magic, and how to use it"_. Harry turned it over and sure enough, there was a brightly colored paper stuck to the back. This one said " _Almost there! Go upstairs, and look for the door that wasn't there"_ confused, Harry climbed up the stairs and right next to his room was a door that he didn't remember ever being there before. Turning the knob he stepped into a plain room with one blue gray rug in the center and a table in the far corner. Harry looked on the table and there was the note, stuck to the back of a black book titled " _How to Hold a Wand"_ and the note read "Under the rug" so Harry slowly walked over to the rug and lifted it up. Under was a trap door. He looked at his papa for permission and received a nod.

Slowly the dark haired boy opened the wooden trap door and descended the drop latter. At the bottom was his own fully padded gymnasium with a table and refrigerator at one end and three doors on the other. All along the wall they came down were boxing dummies and rock walls. Stretched along the back wall was a half the room length tumble track trampoline, and in front of it stood five balance beams of varying heights. The tumble track trampoline shared the wall with a pit of foam squares and over it were uneven bars meant for flips. In the middle of the room was a thick rope hanging from the ceiling knotted every two feet. Slowly harry examined the room in aww. Suddenly he scrunched up his face and turned to his papa to ask

"How is this possible? This room is bigger than our house! If it's bigger than our house, how does it fit in one room?"

"Magic" was his answer. "Harry, you have to promise me that you will never use this equipment without me, Grandpa, or a trainer here. You could be very hurt, and if you do, I will make this room off limits until you are 16. You understand?"

Harry nodded solemnly not wanting his new room to be taken away. They made their way to the three doors at the other end and opened the first one. This room was the size of their family room and kitchen, with three rows of tables. On the tables stations with a sink, cauldron, and burner in the table. Along the back wall was a tall wooden bookshelf with jars of ingredients. There weren't very many since they wouldn't be working to in depth with potions for a while since potions was dangerous for a seven year old, but there were enough to do all of the beginner level potions and books to go along.

The next room was small in comparison to the other two with tables full of gadgets, in a classroom style setup, there was a desk and a whiteboard, but what caught Harry's eye was the flying gadgets whizzing around the room.

"This is our classroom for everything except potions." Grandpa said smiling before leading Harry to the next room. Before they entered, Grandpa Kenny said "this room you can go in any time you want. Whether it's to calm down, or to practice what we learn, it's always open to you, and if you're in here, we will do our best not to disturb you unless it is truly necessary. Take off your shews before you go in it makes everything better." Harry complied, taking off his socks and shews excitedly. He looked up once he was done and Grandpa opened the door while saying "This is the Meditation Room!"

The first thing Harry noticed was the grass under his feet. Then he looked up to see a curtain of green willow leaves blowing gently. He pushed them aside to revile a room easily ten times the size of the gymnasium, with grass, and trees and a pond smack dab in the center. It seemed to go on for miles with bright blue sky and a soft magical breeze blowing the leaves gently. He wandered around hearing a faint rumble and decided to check it out. He walked toward the pond noticing the lack of ants, and the presents of small animals like bunnies in the bushes and fish in the pond. Over the pond was a bridge that led to a small pathway. As they walked down the pathway, Harry found tears running down his face when he saw a waterfall and a cave behind it. He laid down in the grass and just cried. He cried for his past, he cried for his parents, he cried for the friends that all left him because of Dudley, He cried for the man in the alley, he cried for the bird he tried to save that was killed by Vernon, he cried for everything that would come and everything that wouldn't. And when he stopped, he realized he felt better than he had since the day he was left on the Dursley's doorstep. He looked up to see his papa and Grandpa watching him with tears in their eyes and he smiled and said "I'm better now. Thank you" and embraced them both. A watery laugh later and they all went back to the willow tree by the door.

"Shall we start?" asked Kenny and he received an eager nod "well then sit cross legged over there, by the tree with the swing, close your eyes and I'll guyed you through your first meditation.

* * *

On the days went, training and meditating, learning control, and some theory until one day, Harry didn't understand.

"Why can't I actually do any magic?!" He yelled for what seemed like the twelfth time in one argument. "I've been learning theory and doing my meditations!" his smoky white magic whipped around him making the willow tree vines thrash like whips, and forcing everyone in the room to their knees, making all animals roll over in attempt to pacify the angry magic. Harry's anger left him in a flash when he heard a whimpered apology from his always so proud grandfather who was currently on his knees at Harry's feet bearing his neck and almost crying.

As fast as it came, it left. All the white magic evaporated and Harry collapsed in exhaustion, sobbing in guilt at seeing his proud grandfather in such a position and knowing he was the one to force that.

Kenny leapt up as soon as the pressure and want to kneel was gone and stumbled over to the heap that was his grandson, checking for a pulse, and then carrying him up to bed.

Kenny was intercepted by a concerned Mike as soon as he was up the latter.

"the monitor went off. What happened is he ok?" at a second glance at Kenny's ragged appearance Mike restated "are you ok?"

"He has collapsed from magical exhaustion. We have to get him to bed, and I'm sure he is feeling guilty, but I now know what happened to that man in the alley years ago."

"I thought we agreed only theory until he has better control so this doesn't happen!" Mike hissed angrily taking Harry from the tired man and leading the way to his room, and tucking the boy in.

"He was angry that he couldn't do any magic and did some accidental magic. It was not pleasant for anyone involved." Kenny replied with a shudder. "The boy's magic forced me to my knees. It made me want to whine and lick his feet and give him anything he could ever want. We need to teach him how to control this or he could turn into something much more dangerous than a dark lord. A Dark lord everyone wants to follow. He would have the world at his feet in three minutes flat. The only thing keeping me from licking his toes was my own control. But even I was on my knees begging and whining for forgiveness." He said disgustedly. He was too proud to admit how good it felt to be on his knees in front of the boy, or how much he wanted to please him, or how he had wanted to be pet like a dog and roll over. He was disgusted with himself. And knew as much as he loved that little boy, they needed an actual tutor to help them with this new found ability. Someone with a stronger will and disposition then either of them.

* * *

Up in Harry's room, Harry cried himself into a fitful sleep and dreamt of men falling at his feet, of himself torturing people simply because he could, of him making the world a dark and scary place. He woke up screaming and sweating with magic whipping around him and he screamed until he fell back asleep. This time he dreamt of a man who turned into a dog, a nasty rat man, and a wolf man. He dreamed of the green light, the laughing snake man and the squeaking rat man. He dreamed of the dog man holding him and telling him everything would be ok and that he was going after Pettigrew. He dreamt of being the dog man and going after the squeaking rat man and the street blowing up, the hand cuffs, and the cell with the terrible cloaked ghosts that make him shake. He dreamt of the dog man rotting away in the cell praying for release and to see Harry again, he saw the dog man holding a crumpled picture of a man with dark hair and glasses, a woman with red hair and bright green eyes, and a baby the perfect combination of the two of them. He woke up with a choked scream again but this time the scent of his grandpa was there to comfort him. Before he fell back asleep, he mumbled "must get Pettigrew.".

* * *

Kenny stayed the night with his old partner, and adopted grandson, knowing he didn't have the energy to go home, he chose the room he always stays in. he curled up not realizing when a warm body slid in next to him.

"What if we can't help him dad?" said Mike "I'm so scared that we can't help him and his guilt will destroy him." Tears rolled down his face as he tucked his head into the shoulder of his former boss, and father figure

"We'll do the best we can son" said Kenny, content to just hold the man he had come to see as a son years ago. They had just drifted off when a blood curdling scream echoed through the house. Both men jumped up and ran upstairs to see Harry thrashing around with his magic swirling and blocking them from getting to him. They yelled for harry to wake up and cried when the magic finally slowed down. Harry had screamed himself to sleep. Mike turned into Kenny and cuddled into his bare chest, and sobbed.

"What do we do? That's my boy! I feel so helpless!"

"We hire a tutor, someone with experience and a dominant personality and have them help him."

"But what if" Mike was cut off by the doorbell and they hurried to put pajamas on over there boxers before they made it to the door. Outside were five police cars and two men at their door. They realized the neighbors must have heard the screams and called Scotland Yard. They were in for a long night.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance officer" said Kenny, not see it was Bobby from his office

"Kenny?" Bobby said "what the hell is going on here!"

"Oh Bobby, hey. This is my grandson's house. Remember the one I always talk about?"

"The one your old partner adopted two years ago from an abusive home?"

"That's the one. This is my old partner, Mike, and his son Harry was who everyone heard. He still has night terrors from before he was adopted and he usually sleeps with one of us just in case, but he turned seven recently and insisted he sleep in his own room because 'only babies sleep with their papa or grandpa' not to mention when we went to go wake him up his room is so messy I nearly killed myself on the way to his bed and so we couldn't wake him up in time. We just got him back to sleep, but I know it's your duty to come in and check everything and make sure it's okay. So come on in, Mike will make oatmeal" Kenny yelled the last sentence making sure all the cops knew they were welcome.

"Alright let's check this out so we can go tell everyone it was just a nightmare." All ten officers filed in and Bobby went upstairs with Kenny to check on the sleeping child while Mike entertained the rest of them downstairs with oatmeal and stories about his time in the field with Kenny, and the first few mess-ups of playing grandpa.

Upstairs both men were careful not to make too much noise lest they wake up the fitfully sleeping child. Upon entering his room, both men nearly killed themselves on the numerous toys and clothing articles strewn across the floor. When they got to the bed, they saw the boy in a cold sweat shaking and moaning softly with tears running down his face. Kenny sat down on the bed and rubbed the boy's back until he calmed down. He then lifted the blankets back and took the silently crying child into his arms.

"Buddy. Buddy, it's Grandpa. You're safe remember?"

The boy whimpered and burrowed his head into the familiar sent of his grandpa but didn't wake. As soon as he was set down again, he woke up a choked scream erupting from his lips. Kenny was on it lifting the boy back into his arms, humming and cooing in turn until the boy relaxed. The last thing they heard from the boy was a mumbled "must get Pettigrew!" before the boy fell limp again aginsed the warm chest of his grandpa.

"Well, your story checks out, not that I didn't think it would, but you have got to get that kid some help. I wouldn't be surprised if he became suicidal when he hits middle school. He needs a professional. I'll give you the name of the man my niece sees. He specializes in adolescent trauma, and I think he could really help him. Why don't you bring him down and spend the rest of the night with him in your bed. We also have to check for bruising, so please take him to the office with you tomorrow we'll have Jared check him out. Just standard procedures. Come on lets go talk to the boys" Bobby said quietly.

They both made their way downstairs to find a room full of eating cops and a story being told

"And I swear he took his gun and shot the damn spider off my shoulder. I nearly lost my ear!" Mike finished and everyone roared with laughter

"Yes, but did you tell them how you squealed like a girl for me to get it off?" replied Kenny softly over his precious baggage in his arms another round of laughter ensued, this time quieter so as not to wake the child.

"Another one? Damn he hasn't had one in three weeks, now two in one night! He is coming back to sleeping with one of us. I don't care if he says he isn't a baby, I can't take it." Mike said fussing over the child in his father's arms.

"Bobby is going to give me the name of a therapist. I think it's a good idea, even if we don't go to him, Harry needs to be seen. And we have to bring him by the station tomorrow for a check up to make sure were not abusing him."

"We don't think you are" objected an unnamed officer "it is just procedure when a child is heard screaming like that by the neighbors. Besides Jared loves kids. He'll love him."

All the officers filed out for the night, making their rounds to the neighbors informing them it was a nightmare not an axe murderer, and the three boys curled up in one enlarged bed and finally fell into a restful sleep.

The next morning found them huddled together as they woke and shook off the sleep

"Good morning papa, grandpa" Harry mumbled still half asleep as he snuggled deeper into the warmth of someone's chest and the covers. Suddenly his dreams came flooding back and his eyes snapped open. He whimpered slightly at the thought of the first one, but he knew the second one needed to be addressed.

"Buddy, what happened? Are you okay? You had a bit of a ruff night last night want to talk about it?" asked papa

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment and said "I have to go to my thought library. There are things I don't understand, and I might need help. Can you come with me?"

"Is this library in your mind?" asked a confused looking Grandpa. Even with all the mental work they did, he couldn't remember harry mentioning a 'thought library'. Harry nodded and said quietly

"I didn't want anyone but me there for a long time, but now I need help. If you hold my hand, I can take you there."

"Alright buddy, but how about breakfast first. Then we'll all go down to the meditation room and go into your 'thought library'. How does that sound?" suggested papa and he received two nods.

Later, once they were all settled in the meditation room and holding Harry's hand, they all were dragged into his mind. They made it to a park with different habitats and all manner of mythical creatures guarding a gall building which they walked up to. Had they not been holding his hand, neither of them would be brave enough to walk past the fierce looking creatures. But on they hiked up the path and in through the doors of the magnificent building in front of them. Inside was book cases as tall as the ceiling and books floating around resorting themselves as he continued to think.

"I need help sorting through my dream and finding the matching people. I would usually do this alone, but I think I might need to go there, and I'm scared to ever go there." He pointed to the very back of the library that was sectioned off by a running river, and neither of the adults could blame him for not wanting to go there. It looked as if no one been there in years, dark and dusty the place was surrounded by barbed wire and had thick metal chains around every one of the books. Sections were roped off with old looking rope with caution signs posted at every row, not to mention the river filled with sharks and all manner of guarding creatures.

"well bud, I can't say as I blame you for not wanting to go in there, so why don't we look at the dream first, see if I recognize anyone, then maybe we could avoid that entire mess" grandpa suggested knowing that a mind healer was definitely needed for harry to face whatever was kept in there, and he didn't think it was a good idea to venture in today. Not with his mind as fragile as it was at the moment, after yesterday's incident.

As they viewed the dream, books flew around and piled themselves on the round table in the front corner. They each contained a memory of the characters in the dream, and once opened, placed on a podium where they would play like a hologram in front of them. They viewed memories of a little boy riding around on a black shaggy dog, Padfoot, until the red haired woman called them for dinner. They viewed all manner of memories, until every character was named and had a personality to go with it. Then they viewed the dream again and it was decided after Harry's check up with Jared, they would go to madam Bones and explain the situation to see what they could do to help this Sirius who was clearly innocent.

* * *

At upon entering the station, they stopped to say hello to an enthusiastic Laura, whose bouncy strawberry hair still fell in ringlets around her shoulders as she led them to the back, calling for Bobby to join them in the conference room.

Harry hadn't been in the conference room since the day he was told about magic two years ago, but in those two years, nothing had changed. They sat at the round table in the center of the room and waited for Jared to come.

Jared was a short man in his late thirties who had a small brown mustache and spectacles perched on his nose. He smiled brightly at Harry, talking him threw the check up as he did two years ago. The results were expected, still underweight but no longer dangerous, eyesight still lacking, but stronger then it was, and short for his age, though getting taller with the more food he ate.

After the rounds were made and pleasantries were spoken, all three politely excused themselves and made their way to the phone booth that led to the heart of the Ministry of Magic.

"Speak your name and order of business" said the automated voice once they pressed the correct code.

"Harry Potter and guardians here to see Amelia Bones" spoke Kenny clearly knowing that dropping Harry's name would get them in to see her faster. One sticker was printed with HARRY POTTER written in bold and the other two came with GUARDIAN printed. Mike looked startled as the phone booth started moving downwards into the ground and was speechless when the phone booth came to a hult. Kenny led the way to the department of magical law enforcement and was quite pleased when they were ushered straight into Madam Bones' office.

"what can I do for you gentlemen today?" she asked in the no nonsense tone she always held when at work.

"we need to see the trial documents for Sirius Black's case." Kenny said smirking, knowing there were none.

"why on earth would you need those?"

"is my ward not entitled to see the evidence under which his Godfather, and the betrayer, and subsequent cause of death for his parents, was arrested and locked up? Harry wishes to see for himself the reason of Black's betrayal. And surly the reason would have come out when he was questioned under a strong court approved truth serum."

Harry started to object, that Sirius would never hurt anyone, and that he didn't betray his parents but a subtle shake of Mikes head and a wink had him closing his mouth and nodding.

"well I suppose with as much as he is effected…"

"we believe that the knowledge of what happened and possibly witnessing the trial fist hand would help with his slight abandonment issues."

"very well. I will send someone to get them." Her attention then focused on Harry

"I have a niece your age, Susan. maybe you'd like to meet her some day"

As soon as she started to talk directly to him, he hid behind his grandpa's legs and let his hair fall in his face.

"A moment of shyness Harry? You don't get to meet new people very often except at the station." Mike said kneeling down to pick him up. Harry hid his face in his papa's shirt and only peaked out when he had been fully settled on the man's hip.

"I'm sorry, I completely missed you there. My name is Amelia Bones, Head of MLE. Are you two together?" she asked innocently causing Harry to giggle from the hip he had claimed.

"Yep yep yep! Were all together! Papa, Grandpa and me! Otherwise we wouldn't all be here together and I wouldn't have a family." He pointed to each in turn with a wide grin on his face. "Papa was almost adopted by grandpa like I was adopted by papa Mike. They were partners at the station. They were policemen. Well, grandpa is still a policeman but papa quit to take care of me. But we all live together except when grandpa goes home to his other house." Harry rambled on for a good ten minutes completely missing the adoring looks being aimed at him from all adults in the room. "and then we all got cake. It was my first cake ever you know. The Dursleys never gave me any cake. Just Dudley. We" he was interrupted from his longwinded speech by a clearly in training man sheepishly coming in with his head down.

"Hello! I'm Harry!" Harry said without missing a beat. "this is papa and this is grandpa. Who are you?"

"ah, Mr. Williams, come on in. I take it you have the transcript and pensive of the Mr. Black's trial?" Amelia asked curtly then frowned upon seeing his empty hands "Mr. Williams?" she said warningly

"they don't exist. He was never given a trial." The man said to the floor keeping close to the door incase spells should start flying. He had just gotten this job. He really didn't want to be fired.

"Are you quite sure Mr. Williams? And for goodness sake stop looking at me like I am about to bite your head off. It is clearly not your fault since you were only hired three days ago. I shan't take my anger out on you, and trust me I am extremely angry about this, however I shall direct it properly." She picked up a small white sphere and shouted into it "KINGSLY! I AM EXTREAMLY UNHAPPY WITH YOU RIHGT NOW, YOU WILL COME SEE ME IN MY OFFICE WITHIN THE NEXT THREE MINUTES OR I WILL COME DOWN THERE AND YOU WILL NOT LIKE THE RESULT" she turned around to see three ashen faces and a little boy desperately trying to hold in his giggles. She smiled and said in a much kinder tone "He should be here in about two minutes, make yourselves comfortable." She gestured to the couch. This was too much for little Harry and he burst out in giggles. She smiled and chuckled. "I am glad you find my ire amusing."

"you yelled at a glowing ball!" harry giggled and Amelia shook her head as a breathless and sweaty Kingsley rushed into her room. The large dark man shifted nervously before saying

"what did I do to earn your temper this time Madam?" while he had a grin, his eyes betrayed how nervous he was.

"Who was the head Aurar six years ago?" she asked fiercely, regaining her no nonsense demeanor.

"That would be Tristen Machea?" he wondering what happened six years ago.

"and did I or did I not tell you to review every case since he was a bad seed?" She countered

"I believed I did, did I miss something?" he asked finally catching on. These people must be related to someone who didn't get justice.

"Did you review the case file and court record for every person guilty or not, charged within that time period?"

"No ma'am." He said now extremely nervous. "I only went over the case files. I did not touch the Trials."

"So you left it up to the reports written by the man who was weeded out as a fraud and trusted what he said was factual? Did you not stop to think that perhaps not every person was given a fair representation, or even received a trial, or perhaps that he let bribery convince him of a person's innocence before the jury could be contacted?" Amelia stated sounding extremely disappointed and rather pissed off at this point. "I put my faith in you to serve justice and you let me down. Because of that, these people here will not get the closure they need, and it is possible that an innocent man has rotted away for seven years, potentially being permanently damaged. I am extremely disappointed in you."

"I apologize ma'am. May I ask who so that I can fix this egregious error?"

"Sirius Black."

A shocked science met this statement before he answered "Yes ma'am. I will look everything over."

She countered "You fix this Kingsley and I will think about letting you keep your job. Get Sirius a trial. Find real evidence and Prove whether or not he is guilty of the crimes he has been convicted of. If he is not, find the real criminal and put them away. You fix this Kingsley. You fix this within a month."

The man bowed and left. Harry wiggled off his papa's lap and ran after him.

"Sir!" he shouted as Kingsley rounded the corner. "I can prove he is innocent."

The large man halted. "How?"

"My library. I had a dream, and it's still there. You just have to look in my mind. Hold my hand."

Looking unsure, Kingsley complied and was sucked in as a man a gray man shouted "NO!"

Kingsley found himself in a park filled with all kinds of mythical beasts. Suddenly he was not sure he wanted to be here. Most of them looked ready to rip him to shreds with the slightest movement. He looked up ahead at the building then down at the little boy still holding his hand and shifted nervously

"Don't worry sir. Just keep holding my hand until were inside. Don't let go and they won't attack. They are my friends!"

"That's your library?" he questioned looking in aww. This kid had some serious occulemency skills that he doubted he was truly aware of. No one would be braking in here.

"Yep yep yep! This way!" harry dragged him down a small path saying hi to every creature that came up to him, but never letting go of his hand. When they were inside, Kingsley gasped at all the books, flying and constantly being reorganized. He noted the back and how dark it was but decided not to ask. Instead he followed harry to a podium where he watched harry call about four books. As soon as each one was placed on the podium it played for him to view. First he saw one where harry was about three months. He thought no one was capable of remembering that far back, but apparently this kid was. He watched a man he knew as Sirius play and show complete devotion to Harry James and Lilly. There was no way this man betrayed them. He watched another that had Peter smirk viciously as he took a bottle from him and set it about three feet away saying he couldn't have it because he didn't earn it. He watched as the bottle floated and whacked Peter in the head before zooming over to Harry. Then he watched as harry was spanked as punishment. The next memory was a dream. It showed the night of the murder, from Harry's point of view before switching to someone clearly older and taller. The dream went on to show Sirius being blamed and Pettigrew blowing up the street. The last one was heartbreaking. It showed a crumpled piece of photo paper with a small family and tear stains on it being held with shaky hands and screams in the background. Kingsley then knew for certain Sirius was innocent. Now he just had to prove it. When he came out of Harry's mind, he felt light headed from the excursion. He was greeted by two furious fathers and a curious boss. The world spun and he knew no more.

A/N: That's all for this time! I hope you enjoyed this even if it was a little fast and choppy at times.

Once again if you want to complain about my spelling or grammar, do everyone a favor and be my beta! then you can complain all you want! And of course, please review,

-love


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: thank you all for reading, I am so super sorry about the wait, however, i will have a new story up soon as well, and i got a 99% on my math test, so it was worth it... at least to me...

Thank you to the glorious beta: Ebonylakia, she is marvelous and is the reason why you are not going to string me up for my typos, grammar, and spelling.

as you well know, i do not, nor do i claim to own anything but the plot and original characters. and i make no money off of what i create because they are not mine.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

"The case of Sirius Black, Lord to the Ancient and Noble House of Black vs. The Wizarding World now in session, everyone take your seat." Spoke the toad like woman from behind the oversized podium. Her bright pink skirt suit stood out obnoxiously from underneath her official robes, making her look like a robed circus balloon. Her mouth turned upward slightly in a smirk, knowing that whatever the outcome today, she would be in a higher position for it.

It had been five months since Harry had the dream of Sirius with the proof of his wrongful conviction, and since then, Kingsley had been acquiring evidence of Sirius Black's innocence. They had finally gotten him a trial, but since Madam Bones was going to be a witness, it was decided by the Wizengamot to appoint a neutral party as the Judge. This 'anonymously' decided neutral party happened to be Undersecretary Delores Umbrage, a pink monstrosity with a love of all things fudge.

* * *

Harry sat in the court room as a ragged man was dragged in on metal chains connected to tight cuffs that bound his thin, bruised wrists. His greasy hair knotted around his heavily lined face, and torn prison garb hung haphazardly from his malnourished body. There were long lacerations and deep dirty welts adorning his body, visible only where the uniform was ripped. His blue eyes crazed as he looked hopefully around the room. They lit up slightly when he spotted a dirty blond man around the same age with thread bare robes sitting the audience chambers. He was led to a section of the stands, blocked off to anyone not a part of the trial, then chained to a chair and forced to sit completely still lest he be hit with a stunner.

"That's him, papa. Grandpa, that's the man from my dream. That's Sirius! He looks so sick. Why is he chained? He looks hurt and sad. Will he be okay Papa? Will he be okay?" Harry questioned, his green eyes tearing as he looked pleadingly at his father who scooped him up into his lap.

Before he could answer, Delores in her girlish and high pitched voice started with the trial defense, your opening statements, please"

"Ladies and Gentlemen of this great wizarding body, I stand before you today in defense of a man who has been served a great disservice. Sirius Orion Black, heir to the house of Black and rightful Lord of one of the most powerful houses of this century has been wronged by his nation. I plead this great body to look past house and political affiliations and serve this wronged man the justice that he deserves".

"Thank you, Headmaster Dumbledore, your first witness please."

"We call to the stand, Amelia Marie Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Justice." Said an old man with long white beard, imperiously. His flashy bright robes made Harry giggle, but his twinkling eyes and magic made Harry not want to trust him.

Amelia walked up and sat in the middle of the court room on a raised dais. . A flash of bright blue light signified the application of the truth spell. The old man asked her a bunch of questions related to her part in the imprisonment of the accused in way in which Harry didn't quite understand, before another man came up and started asking her other questions that made her fidget. Harry didn't like that man at all.

Next, the tall black man he had talked to and took to his Library was called up. He showed the memory and dream Harry had shown him and left after both men had questioned him.

When Sirius was called up, he was unchained from the chair, only to be dragged to the center of the room and chained to the chair on the raised dais. Harry felt his magic build up around him angrily at the way Sirius was being treated. He was questioned by the old man first, and asked about Harry and keeping secrets. Harry felt the pressure build in his tummy throughout the entire trial, but when the other man came up and started asking why Sirius did it and accusing him of lying, the pressure became almost unbearable.

Sirius denied doing anything, he sat up straight and wiggled which caused the man with the pole standing behind him to cuff him on the back of the head hard just like Uncle Vernon did when Harry wasn't making his meal fast enough for him. Harry decided he had to do something, he could see the people in the jury box nodding their heads along with the mean man. He and Grandpa had been working on his control, and now with mediation, Harry could let just a bit of magic out and direct it to toward one person. He closed his eyes and concentrated, letting just enough out to influence the mean man and get him to stop asking such hurtful questions. Then, he let enough out to make all the people in purple robes on the jury stand want to please him by setting Sirius free.

The ugly toad-like lady at the top said

"Those in favor of conviction and continued incarceration"

Harry let out more magic to make the jury people not want to raise their hands. His magic subtly spread around the court and nobody raised their hands.

The ugly lady looked like she ate the warhead Harry accidently ate one time when given to him by Dudley as a prank as she said,

"Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges"

Harry let out just a touch more magic to get everyone to raise their hand. Everyone did.

The ugly lady scowled and said

"I, Stand-In Judge Dolores Jane Umbridge, herby do clear the accused of all charges. Cleared of all charges. We will meet again in two weeks' time to discuss compensation for Lord's Black's unjust time in Azkaban."

Then Grandpa stood up and said "for Merlin's sake, get him out of those chains and let a healer attend to him." The man behind Sirius walked around and undid the chains from Sirius's thin and fragile wrist, and a short plump lady in all white scurried up to him and force-fed him potions and waved her wand around his back to close up and bandage the lacerations and close the holes in his prison garb.

Harry sent one more wave of magic over to all the people in purple, so that way they would truly think it was their idea to let Sirius free.

The lady came back in, her puffy red face looked surprisingly like Uncle Vernon, and clashed terribly with her horrid pink outfit, and pulled his Grandpa aside and said

"It was decided that Lord and Heir Sirius Orion Black will be given ten thousand galleons for every year he spent imprisoned and will receive full payed medical for himself and his family should they find the need. He has also been given full access to his previously frozen accounts. He will be reinstated into the Aurors if that is his wish as soon as he passes both a physical and mental health exam and as long as he keeps up his therapy, he is allowed full or partial custody of his godson Harry James Potter.

Peter Pettigrew has been declared Public enemy number one, and is to be arrested on sight for his transgressions. This court has adjourned."

Harry squealed and ran as fast as he could down to the battered man on the floor, not even waiting for his guardians to give him the go-ahead.

He never saw the look his father and grandfather shared over his head when they noticed the use of his magic, and had no idea how much trouble he would be in when they got home, but for now, they decided to let him get acquainted with his godfather.

* * *

"Padfoot!" Harry yelled when the thin, battered man came into his sight. Before Sirius had time to react, the small body barreled into him, knocking them both over.

"Oomph." Harry giggled and hugged his godfather close, uncaring about the dirt or horrid smell that coated him.

"I knew they would let you go! I just knew it! Now you can live with me and Papa, and if we can find Mooney he can live with us too, and I'd see you every day!"

"HARRY!" was shouted from a disheveled Sirius once he realized who was clinging to him.

"Yep yep yep! It's me it is!" he chirped back, hugging his godfather again and kissing him on his filthy cheek, before the guard with the pole tried to pull him off. As the guard reached to touch him, electricity flew from his skin and zapped the large man trying to take him. The guard flew back with a yelp and landed in a heap on the floor.

"Don't you dare touch me!" he shouted angrily, getting off Sirius and walking towards the guard now laying on the floor. "You were mean to Sirius. You hit him, you said mean things to him, and you tried to take him away from me."

Not noticing he was in the middle of the courtroom with all eyes on him, Harry stalked towards the man like a panther on a hunt. His eyes shining with barely concealed power, and white magic flowing off him in waves, creating a mist, causing the man to cower on the floor like a dog.

"SAY SORRY!" he demanded, his seven year old body towering over the whimpering guard.

"Harry." came a sharp voice "That's enough." The firm sound snapped the boy out of his anger and the magic instantly calmed. Harry looked around through the people to see who said it, when his eyes landed on a man with sharp but kind eyes and tattered robes, kneeling next to Sirius. He appeared to be the only person in the room unaffected by his magic.

"Mooney?" he asked just before he passed out.

* * *

Remus impatiently sat through the trial knowing his mate was not guilty and praying he would be let off. When the announcement of Sirius's freedom was made, he walked as quickly as he could down to the center of the court room, only to be stopped by three guards who inadvertently let a child run by and tackle his frail mate.

"Sorry, but you will have to wait until he has had medical treatment before seeing him." one guard said causing Remus's temper to flare. He almost said something, when he caught the scent of his cub mingling with that of his mate. He jerked his head around in time to see his cub kissing his mate on the cheek before one of the guards who was stopping him tried to physically lift his cub off Sirius. Mooney went mad inside of him, and he pushed the other two guards away and ran to his mate's side, intent on giving the guard a piece of his mind when the man flew off his cub yelping and landing in a heap on the floor. He looked at his cub and Harry had magic flowing off him, as he stalked forward.

"Don't you dare touch me!" he heard his cub say. "You were mean to Sirius. You hit him, you said mean things to him, and you tried to take him away from me."

Mooney started to get restless inside of him. He was the Alpha with or without a pack, and cub or not, until he was older, stronger, and had earned the title of Alpha, his cub would NOT use magic like that on him.

"Harry" he said sharply, jarring the boy out of his anger induced state "that's enough." He breathed a sigh of relief when the magic calmed down and stared down at the swaying child, ready to move should he pass out.

"Mooney" he heard before pouncing to catch the exhausted child who was out cold by the time he landed in Remus's arms.

Remus carried the unconscious child back to his mate and held them both while the rest of the court tried to recuperate and figure out what happened.

"Harry!" he heard vaguely being shouted, "That's my grandson, let me through you oversized flobberworm." When nothing happened, he heard the same voice shouting "you clearly have the brain of a troll, so let me put this another way, if you don't let me through this moment to collect my grandson, I will press charges!" he saw two men rush forward and crowd around him.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him. I tried to get custody several times but they wouldn't let me. I would never hurt him." Remus said softy.

"We know"

Remus was shocked to hear this calm response

"We saw you in his memories. We searched for you, but we figured you left to be with your pack after your mate and cub were taken away." The younger one answered softly, kneeling down to pet his cub's head, but making no move to take him

"So then you know what I am? And you are alright with me being a part of his life?" he asked cautiously

"We were actually hoping you could train him, seeing as you are an incredibly strong willed Alpha and his Dom-magic doesn't affect you."

Remus beamed "I'd love to get to know my cub!"

"Do you have a pack? If you do, we were thinking we would give you a portkey, one that goes directly into his training room and you could go back and forth. Of course, Harry wants you to live in his meditation room with your pack, but that's completely up to you."

Remus looked into the man's eyes and said

"The only pack I have is my mate, my cub, and my cub's family.

No one saw the pair of twinkling blue eyes in the back, watching everything unfold.

* * *

That night, after they got home, Harry was faced with two very angry guardians.

"Do you have any idea what kind of damage you could have caused?" said his Papa quietly, but firmly. "Had anyone realized what you did, they could have put you in jail for impeding justice. Harry, what you did could have stopped Sirius from getting free. Never use your power to force your will onto someone else."

Harry started crying "I didn't mean to, I just wanted him to be let go. I didn't like how they were treating him! They were so mean I couldn't help it."

"You will write me an essay on why what you did to the members of the court were wrong."

"Why was that wrong, but me using my power against the guard wasn't? I don't understand!" Harry shouted, his magic coming out in bursts and shattering all glass in the room.

"Calm down Harry, you don't want to hurt anyone do you?" said his Grandpa "with the Guard, he touched you first. It was wrong of him to touch you, and you made him stop. I don't think you made the right choice, but the choice you made wasn't bad in that situation. Understand?"

Harry nodded his little head, tears still coming out of his green eyes, and he asked quietly

"Can I have a cuddle?" he had gotten in trouble before, but he never felt so bad about doing something as he did in this moment. He hadn't thought about the fact that he was taking people's free will and their ability to make decisions away, he just wanted them to be nice to Sirius.

He was scooped up into the strong hold of his Papa and they all sat on the couch as Harry cried his eyes out, burying his face in the junction of his Papas neck and shoulder.

After a while, Harry had cried himself to sleep, and they all went to bed, hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

Within the next week, Sirius was discharged from the hospital with strict bed rest orders, and came to live with them, with him came Remus and the start of Harry's new tutoring.

Remus was floored at the training and meditation rooms, and spent an entire day down there just checking it out, and planning Harry's new regimen, and testing whether Harry's control, and knowledge in theory and were sufficient enough to move on to real magic. They worked and tested for a week before Remus deemed it good enough to move on to the basics of practical magi.

Along with finally getting to actually practice magic, Harry also had to study beginners' history, math, and science and of course English. They started potions, but only learning how to prepare ingredients and the importance of why they are prepared the way they are, (though they usually practiced on junk food and ate it after). Harry was thrilled and they found that with Harry practicing small charms and such, his bouts of accidental magic lessened in frequency and intensity. Remus believed it was because it now had an outlet.

"Have you gotten ahold of anyone yet?" Remus asked. They were trying to find a martial artist trainer and a gymnastics instructor so Harry could actually use his gymnasium, but for some reason all their owls had returned back unopened.

"No, the one I sent out this morning came back once more. Someone is clearly blocking our mail. There is no other explanation for it. We have looked into everything else." Mike said angrily

"Harry hasn't gotten a single thank you letter or gift from a fan, and I personally know people who have written them. This is not good at all." Said Remus. Mike went to reply, but was interrupted by doorbell.

"I wonder who that is." Questioned Kenny, coming from the kitchen to answer the door.

Kenny opened the door, and his eyes brightened when he saw his old headmaster standing with that same shine in his eye he always had.

"Headmaster! Come in, we weren't expecting you! It's good to see you, would you like some tea?" he asked, a smile on his face as he ushered the man inside.

"Why thank you my boy, I would love some." He sat down on the family room couch and looked around for little Harry, but couldn't see him anywhere.

"To what do we owe this pleasure sir?" Kenny asked, serving the tea and waiting to hear what the man said

"I was actually hoping I would be able to meet young Harry and check up on Sirius. The last time I saw them was at the trial, and I wanted to make sure he was alright. Not to mention, that I missed saying Hi to Harry and wanted to apologize for not checking up on him at his Aunt and uncles house, since I had no idea where he was; however now I do and would very much like to take the time to apologize to him. I promised myself I would never do such a thing again." He said looking down in shame.

"He is down in his Gymnasium with Sirius. I'll go fetch them." Remus said, slight suspicion shining through his eyes. Remus hadn't trusted the man since he locked his mate away.

"Thank you my boy" Dumbledore responded, a grandfatherly smile on his face.

Remus went upstairs to the spare room, lifted the rug and climbed down the latter to the Gymnasium below, walking in on Sirius jumping on the trampoline, and Harry nowhere to be seen.

"Siri!" he shouted, only to be ignored by the childlike man. He tried again, only louder

"Siri!" again to no avail, so he took his wand and fired two gunshot sounds, knowing that though the room was silenced from the outside, sound reverberated off the walls maximizing every noise inside.

Sirius screamed like a girl, turning around with his wand drawn.

"Mooney!" he whined, sounding far too much like Padfoot, his animagus form.

"I tried calling your name and you didn't respond. Now, where is our cub?"

"Up here Uncle Mooney!" giggled a voice from above. Harry had climbed to the top of the knotted rope, and was now sitting in the rafters.

"Well come down here now! You have someone who wants to meet you, and come down via…" he didn't get to say 'the rope', because Harry had monkeyed his way across the rafters, and dropped into the marshmallow pit, all the way from the ceiling.

"HARRY!" Remus screamed rushing over to the pit of foam squares, meant for tumbling and uneven bars practice.

"'m k" came the muffled response and Harry struggled to get out of the fluffy trap. He pouted when he realized he was in the middle of the pit, surrounded by foam and unable to struggle his way to the side in order to climb out.

"I'm stuck…" he said poking out his lip.

"Well now you have learned for next time haven't you." Said Mooney, his hand still on his heart, trying to get it back to a normal speed. He took his wand and levitated the seven year old out.

"Yes Uncle Mooney." Harry said "next time I'll drop closer to the edge" he grinned cheekily."

Remus stopped mid-step.

"Or maybe, I'll drop on the trampoline! Siri! How high do you think I'll bounce if I dropped all the way from the ceiling?!" he continued excitedly, not realizing he was about to give Remus a heart attack. Sirius grinned right along with him, but unlike Harry, he knew exactly what he was doing to his lover.

"Maybe if you do it right, you can drop from the ceiling, and bounce right into the marshmallow pit!" he said with a shit eating grin.

"Yeah! Or maybe I can bounce high enough that I can grab back hold of the bars on the ceiling!"

"OKAY! No more of you watching him alone Sirius!" Remus said, resuming his previous pace, and catching up to the two brats in front of him.

"Harry, let me fix your hair." Remus brushed his hair out of his face and attempted to fix the birds nest enough to make it presentable, though it admittedly looked cute with his flushed cheeks, bright eyes and wide smile.

"We are going to meet Professor Dumbledore. He is a headmaster, so be on your best behavior. Alright?"

Sirius's smile vanished when he heard that name. He pulled Remus back when Harry started to climb the rope latter "what is he doing here?" he whispered, scowling angrily.

"He said he wanted to apologize and meet Harry. I don't trust him either, but he will be Harry's headmaster one day, so play nice." Remus whispered back, knowing how angry his mate was

"I know he hurt you," Remus said, lightly kissing his mate "but we have to play nice at least until Harry is out of school. We can't let our anger effect Harry's schooling. Now put on a smile and get up there." He said tapping Sirius lightly on his bum and climbing up after him.

* * *

In the family room, Albus and Kenny were talking like old friends, both sharing stories of Kenny's Hogwarts days with his adopted son, when Albus's mood suddenly darkened.

"I am worried about Harry" he said, after a bit.

"And why is that?" Kenny asked, his eyebrow raised at the sudden change in mood.

"I worry that without the blood wards, now that it is known who is keeping him, Deatheaters will be able find him and hurt him and your family."

"I can protect my Son." Mike said defensively. Just because he didn't have magic, didn't mean he wasn't a deadly force when it came to protecting his family.

"Against one or two, I have no doubt. But they will attack like wolves, descending upon your home in twenties and thirties. I have heard tales of a ringleader rallying Voldemort's forces in order to exact revenge. I worry for your safety, and the safety of that seven year old boy."

Dumbledore replied gravely, suddenly looking extremely old.

"Well, what do you suggest headmaster?" Kenny asked, before Mike could bristle even more at the thought of not being able to protect his family.

"I suggest you come to live at Hogwarts." Dumbledore replied strongly.

Kenny narrowed his eyes "Mike would be unable to come. The castle will not let him in since, even if he does practice Earth magic, he has no magical core of his own."

"It would only be for a while, and he could live Hogsmead and you could meet up on the weekends. Besides, there would be more tutors at your disposal and the castle has many places for Harry to explore. It would keep your family, especially Harry, safe. Surely you can see the importance of that." Dumbledore said diplomatically.

He could see that his appeal was winning Mike if not Kenny over. 'Now all he had to do would be convince his old student, and he would have Harry back in an environment he could control and mold to his will. Yes, this was coming along nicely. Soon he would be able to sculpt his perfect hero. This would be better than having Harry at the Dursleys.' He thought, not expecting this conversation to be overheard by the boy hiding around the corner.

* * *

Harry climbed up the latter, knowing Uncle Mooney and Sirius would stop to talk and kiss like they always did. He was excited about meeting his Grandpa's and someday his headmaster. He decided to stop by his room to change his shirt before heading down the stairs. He stopped around the corner from the family room and tried to comb his hair down when he heard an old sounding voice start to speak,

"I suggest you come to live at Hogwarts"

Harry's face split into a smile. He had always wanted to see Hogwarts! Ever sense Grandpa told him about it. His grin immediately vanished when he heard Grandpa say

"Mike would be unable to come. The castle will not let him in since, even if he does practice Earth magic, he has no magical core of his own."

Harry's eyes started tearing up. He wanted to see Hogwarts, but he didn't want to leave home, and he didn't want to leave Papa. He suddenly felt white hot anger rip though him when he heard the old man try to convince his Papa and Grandpa it was for the best for them to leave Papa behind. He knew that when the man mentioned his safety, Papa would give in. Papa would never go against anything that was for his safety. He had to stop the man. He couldn't let him break up his family!

Harry ran from around the corner, magic swirling around him, not noticing his Uncles try to stop him, all he knew was that he had to stop this man "NO!" He screamed

"I won't let you take my Papa away from me!" Harry ran and stood in his 'Fighting stance' in front of Mike

"I won't go! We can be safe here! I won't go!" his angry magic burning him from the inside, trying to escape, but Harry knew how disappointed his family would be with him if he let it out.

"Harry, my boy" Dumbledore said, slightly shocked at the sight in front of him. 'Yes', he thought 'I chose the perfect savior. Now he just needs to obey me.'

"I'm not trying to take your Papa away, I just want you to be safe. It would be very heartbreaking if the bad people found you and hurt your family right?" he said trying to convince everyone in the room, appealing to the protective side he knew was in each and every one of them.

"NO!" Harry screamed, his magic lashing out before he tightened his control on it. A few months ago he wouldn't have been able to keep it from hurting the man before him, but since Remus had been working with him he was able to keep it under control, but he felt himself slipping.

Knowing Harry was about to lose control, Remus stepped out from his hiding place "Harry!" he snapped in his 'Alpha voice' "Control your magic, or you will hurt someone. You don't want that."

Harry tried to rein it in, but it kept getting loose.

"You can do it Harry. You are in control of your magic, not the other way around" came Sirius's soft voice. He often watched the lessons on control, throwing in his two-sickles when he could.

The magic around the room eased and Remus said "That's it Harry, control. Even when you're angry." The magic was still there, but it was as if someone put damper on it.

"I am so proud of you." Remus said steading the swooning boy.

Dumbledore was in aww of the power and control he witnessed.

"Can you help him with control if he went to live at Hogwarts?" Kenny asked quietly, once everything had settled. He hated how much his little boy struggled.

Mike nodded and said "Remus has done an incredible job with him, but if there are more people who could help…"

Harry stood up, turning wide, betrayed eyes on his two guardians

"You said you would never leave me!" he accused.

"We won't Harry, you know we never would!" Mike defended, unable to stand looking at the hurt shinning in the emerald eyes

"You can't go to Hogwarts! You want to send me away! You want to leave me! You promised!" Harry shouted, screaming the last word before running out the front door.

Mike, Kenny, Remus, and Sirius ran after him, faster than Dumbledore could get up, going out the door just in time to watch Harry disappear.

"Shit!" shouted Kenny. "He's dis-apparitioned!"

"Fuck!" came from his left. "We have no way to know where he went!"

Remus turned on Kenny and Mike "how **Dare** you!" he said through his teeth, his quiet tone doing nothing to dampen the intensity

"You **knew** he still has abandonment issues, and trouble with trust! You **knew** that he would perceive this as abandonment. You **knew** he still has trouble dealing with the Dursleys, and yet, you made it sound like you were agreeing to send him somewhere he wouldn't be with his Papa anymore. Now, we have no idea where my cub went, no way to comfort him after the flashbacks he will inevitably have, no way to assure him of our love and that we still want him, no way to tell if he is in danger, and no way to protect him if he is!" Remus steadily got louder through his rant, until he was yelling in their faces. He turned on Dumbledore next.

"And You! You let Sirius rot in prison, you left Harry in an abusive home, never checking up on him and you come into our home expecting all of us to turn around and trust you enough to abandon one of our family members and come live in a place where you have authority over everything that happens?! Because of all of you, my cub is gone!" He turned on his 'Alpha voice' Now, I am going to call the Aurors and hope they can tell us where he apparitioned too since he is still under age, and pray he is not dead by the time we get there." He turned on his heal and marched back inside heading to the fireplace.

Behind him, four adults stood, flabbergasted and ashamed.

"We never should have said anything." Kenny said before turning to Dumbledore

"Please leave. If he comes back, I don't want you here."

"I only want your safety my boy" Dumbledore said sadly shaking his head.

"At this moment, I don't care, I just want you away from my son" said Mike. "Leave, we will call you when we find him, but I don't want to see your face here again."

"Very well. Just remember if anything happens, those who need it will always have sanctuary at Hogwarts." The old man apparited from his spot

"Unless you're a muggle." Said Mike bitterly, over Sirius's growl. They all headed inside to see if they could help Remus.

* * *

Harry curled up in a ball, crying. He just wanted to get away, but he ended up in the middle of a forest. He wanted to go home, and he wanted to have a cuddle with his Papa and Grandpa and Uncles. He cried when he thought about how they didn't want him, his old uncle's voice in his head screaming at him

'Who would want a freak like you?!'

Harry saw spittle flying at him from nowhere, as his old uncle appeared out of thin air, his beefy hands grabbing him around the neck.

"No one! That's right!" Harry clawed at the hand cutting off his breath, and tried to swallow against it, but nothing worked. His vision got fuzzy, and he screamed. The man let his throat go, allowing Harry to collapse in a heap on the ground before kicking him in the ribs, and head repeatedly.

"You know they will never want you! This is all you're good for you disgusting whelp." Harry tried to run, but the obese man grabbed the back of his shirt ripping open it and causing Harry to stumble. He took off his belt and lashed down on Harry's shaking form.

Someone grabbed him on the shoulder and he screamed.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked it! my new story should be coming out soon, it was a challenge so I'm pretty confident that it will be at least decent, check it out! i'll update again over the weekend so you aren't left hanging for too long! as always, read and reviews, and thank you to the people who did review, they were so very nice!

-love


End file.
